Nadie te ve
by Faithfrv
Summary: No estoy muerta, solo inconsciente y Ron es el único que me ve. Ron & Hermione. Mi primer fic. Dejen Reviews!


Los personajes no me pertenecen (aunque me gustaría xD). Son propiedad de J.K Rowling…

Mi primer fic. Manden reviews para saber como voy, que tengo que mejorar, etc.

No encuentro a Ron, Harry y a Ginny, estoy tirada en algún lugar… abro completamente los ojos pero aún así sigue siendo todo muy oscuro. Veo a mí alrededor y me percato que estoy en el pasadizo que conduce a Hogsmeade. Me levanto y veo que tengo una herida en mi estómago y está sangrando. De a poco voy sintiendo el dolor. Si mucho dolor. Ahora esta volviendo todo, recuerdo lo que pasó. Harry se enfrentó a Vol..d… bueno a él… en el bosque prohibido… Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Hagrid y yo lo ayudábamos. De repente llegaron todos los integrantes de la Orden. Ahí estaban, miró hacia atrás y Beatrix lanza un hechizo contra mí. Me da en el estómago, volteé y veo a Ron que deja de lanzar hechizos a un mortífago y corre hacia mí. Me toma entre sus brazos antes de que toque el suelo… estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento pero escucho algo que me dice. _"Herms por favor no cierres los ojos… vas a estar bien, todo estará bien si no cierras los ojos. Herms por favor…" _Derramó una lágrima que cayó en mi rostro. Reaccioné y lo miré. "_No desistas Ron, sigue luchando…" _me costaba respirar, sentía que algo me impulsaba a salir de mi cuerpo. _"Hermione no te vayas. No me dejes por favor mi_ _niña." _Dijo. En realidad me sorprendió bastante lo que me acababa de decir_. "Cuídate mucho. Sabes que te quiero ¿verdad?."_ Dije con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban. _"Hermione no. Por favor, no digas eso, no te despidas, vas a estar bien."_ Vi que el llanto se apoderaba de él y en ese momento deseé con todo mi corazón que pudiera seguir viva. Pero no ya no estaba en mis manos. _"Te quiero. Recuérdalo. Y siempre estaré contigo. Cuídate mucho y sigue adelante." _Ron estaba llorando. NO aguanté. No puedo verlo llorar, unas lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos_…"Yo también te quiero Hermione. Mi Hermione… Te amo."_Me besó. Nos besamos. Fue lo más hermoso y triste que me ha pasado en la vida. Hermoso porque al fin le dije a Ron mis sentimientos hacia él y me corresponde; y triste porque estaba muriendo…

-¿Cómo llegue aquí¿Por qué estoy muerta si estoy en el pasadizo camino a Hogsmeade?. Son muchas preguntas. Todo es demasiado confuso, veo a un hombre que viene hacia mí. Es Dumbledore! El sabrá que sucede y me dirá.

-¿Profesor Dumbledore?

-Si Hermione. Soy yo. Tranquila, estás a salvo. Estás inconsciente. La señora Pomfrey logró salvarte. Estás viva pero aún no estás despierta.

-Entiendo… a ver… estoy inconsciente pero estoy viva. Pero si es así ¿Qué así usted aquí?

-Te estoy visitando y te daré un consejo porque estarás mucho tiempo dormida. Esto es tu mente pero puedes salir de aquí y ver a todos tus seres queridos aunque ellos no te puedan ver ni tocar… aunque quizás eso no sea tan seguro…

-No entiendo Profesor…

-Imagina que en esta pared se hace un hoyo tan grande que tú puedes atravesarlo y después imagina que al otro lado ves la enfermería.

-Muy bien lo intentaré. Veo un hoyo. Lo veo. Lo veo Si! Ahí está. Pero es muy pequeño profesor.

-Sigue intentando. Me tengo que ir Hermione. Volveré para saber como te encuentras. Y donde…

Veo como el profesor Dumbledore se marcha hasta que desaparece. Seguiré intentando. El hoyo cada vez es más grande… pero que…?

Ron esperame!

Apresúrate! Tenemos que saber como esté Hermione. No he podido verla en todo el día.

Si lo sé. También quiero verla. Pero Herm no querrá que la acompañe en enfermería porque me dio un ataque cardíaco.

No seas exagerado. Vamos!

Ron¿Señora Pomfrey?... No está. Genial. Hermione… ( la miró y se sentó a su lado tomando su mano).

Del otro lado…

Ron! Ron! Que bueno que estás bien! Pero porque… verdad… no puede escucharme… quiero salir! quiero salir! quiero salir¿Pero que pasó?

Hermione se encontraba en la enfermería al otro lado de la cama en la que estaba, es decir, frente a Ron.

Ron miraba a Hermione con una expresión de ternura y tristeza a la vez. Mientras que Harry la observaba al lado de Ron con una expresión triste.

Harry: Por favor que despierte luego…

Ron: Si lo hará. Es fuerte. Lo sé… (Miró hacia el frente y…) Hermione?

Hermione¿Ron?... ¿Me puedes… ver?

Ron: Pero que… (Miró a Hermione acostada y a la que estaba frente a él)

Harry: Ron que sucede… Hermione está acostada… ¿Por qué le hablas a la pared?

Hermione: A ver… Ron tranquilízate. Dile a Harry que se vaya para que podamos hablar sin que piense que estás loco.

Ron: Si… tienes razón creo que no me siento muy bien… estoy cansado… Harry hazme un favor se que sonará extraño pero ¿Me puedes dejar un momento solo con Herm?

Harry: Por supuesto Ron. Y no me extraña. Novio del año.

Ron: (sonrojado) ¿Pero que cosas hablas?

Harry: Te espero en el gran comedor para cenar. Adiós Herm. Besándola en su frente

Ron: O.K.

Hermione: Ahora si. Pero creo que este no es un buen lugar. ¿Te parece si vamos al lago?

Ron: Ehhh… si claro… (Ron no podía salir de su asombro)

Mientras caminaban…

Ron: Hermione… no lo puedo creer… pero ¿por que...?

Hermione: Espera… ya te explicaré todo.

Draco: Weasley. Parece que te afectó bastante el accidente de la Sangre sucia. Estás hablando solo. Jajaja! Pobre… jajajaja ven Pobre de Pobre… miseria… Weasley Jajajajaja, (mirando a sus acompañantes que se reían del "chiste")

Ron: Cállate Malfoy si no quieres que la palabra patético se parezca más a ti después le la golpiza que te daré.

Draco: (dejando de reír) Weasley… me las vas a pagar. Pobretón.

Ron: Púdrete.

Hermione: Ron¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Ron: (en voz baja) Porque no puedo permitir que alguien se refiera ti de esa manera.

Jaja. Sería todo por ahora... Faithfrv.


End file.
